Powerless Comic Scripts
by BOOFIRE191
Summary: In a super powered society, a powerless child named Kit beings has a chance encounter with a Marshal. An Original Story I'm trying to turn into a comic that's a cross between My Hero Academia, Power Rangers, and a bit of Berserk in regards to genre. This is the physical script to the book which I'm working on. Look up Powerless #1 on Youtube for a "Novelized" version.
1. Powerless 1 Comic Script

**POWERLESS #1**

"**The Question.****"**

**Written By **

**Art By **

**SETTING: **

**FOREDALE: **Inner city is filled with gothic architecture, however the farther one gets from the city's skyscrapers the more crumbled and ruinous the buildings look. On top of that the city is rife with urban decay, think modern day Detroit, which has led to whole sections of the city being abandoned and taken over by vegetation. From the bottom up to the top down, Foredale is corrupt to its very core. Many supervillains, crime lords, and petty criminals alike call Foredale their home due to said corruption which has led to a massive economic downturn after regular people fled. Only the truly wicked and desperate call this city their home. Depending on how the story goes, the city's condition will either improve or get much worse.

Keep in mind the urban decay and depopulation as you do your work, I will note that when I want to show off details of the city I'll mention said details in the panel description. You won't be flying blind, however if you feel like you can spice up a scene by applying details to the panel related to description of the city, then feel free to do so.

**FOREDALE NEOPHYTE ACADEMY: **Also known as the "Foredale Academy", the Foredale Neophyte Academy is an official branch of Cadmus (the world wide hero organization) Neophyte program which is responsible for the training of up and coming would be heroes.

As a building, the Academy shares the city's gothic architecture and looks remarkably kept up, this fact is to contrast the buildings immediately surrounding it which are falling apart, decaying, or out right in ruins.

**CHARACTERS:**

** KIT: **His full character description will be provided in the "Powerless Bible" document, however there are a few things to go over with this issue. Right now, Kit is filled with uncertainty and doubt, the first few issues are going to be his lowest point for a long time. Because of that, when he walks he does so with a slouch and his head down, he also keeps his hands awkwardly in his pockets. (see the visual reference for specifics) The kid knows how to fight, and has been training for several years leading to a toned athletic body, however the stand off against Mentor is a bit more than he can handle. What I'm getting at here is this, during Kit's fight against Mentor the kid is going to get his ass kicked because he's outclassed, however it should be made apparent that Kit isn't clueless when it comes to fighting. Kit loses not because he doesn't know what he's doing, but because Mentor is a highly experienced skilled fighter.

**T3-D1 (Delta): **Kit's onboard Mantle AI. It takes on the appearance and tone of the suit's previous operator which was a humanoid woman. Most of the time Delta resides in the Mantle and talks to Kit without displaying herself, however on occasion she'll take physical form. Think Cortana from Halo in this regard.

**MENTOR: **

**ALIEN: **

**INSTRUCTOR SYBILLE: **Kit's teacher at the Foredale Neophyte Academy. She's an ex-hero who's retired and jaded. To put it simply, she's a mean combative bitch who'd put drill sergeants to shame. Her entire job, outside of teaching the basics of being a hero, is weeding out the weak students in whatever form they come be it physical, emotional, or mental weakness. Throughout the first few issues she hounds Kit something fierce, she views the kid as weak and is trying to get him to quiet. She's antagonistic but not a villain, she's doing what she's doing because it's her job and she doesn't want individuals who aren't cut out to be heroes making it past her class getting killed.

She wears an eyepatch (that covers up a missing eye), a long gloved sleeve which covers her entire right arm (that covers up a robotic limb), and walks with a limp and cane. Sybille is a weathered middle aged woman with short thin hair, and a distant stare. She's broken down and no longer has the will to be a hero, yet in spite of that she still tries to do the right thing by teaching the next generation.

**GENERAL NOTES:**

** WEATHER: **If this proves to be too much of a pain in the ass let me know so it can be changed. For this issue, and the next few which follow, it is constantly cloudy and raining in Foredale. This is to give off a sense of dread and foreboding which coincides with Kit's mental state. As Kit improves, so too does the weather.

** FOREDALE NEOPHYTE EXTRAS:** Some of Kit's classmates at the academy will be characters with descriptions and powers so be sure to include them in shots of the classroom, or anything related to school.

Including Kit there are 9 students total, however there will be one more later on as the comic goes on. (in a few issues the character Aya will be introduced as she becomes a classmate resulting in a total class size of 10)

**PAGE ONE.**

**NOTE: **For the first page we jump forward a bit to KIT'S battle against MENTOR. As this goes on, there are narration captions from SYBILLE which are from an earlier point in the day. The two are meant to coincide with one another and "pitch" to the reader what this comic is all about. There are six panels, however the first five should be small in order to give a sense rapid thinking. The sixth panel on the other hand should take up one half to two thirds of the panel since it's the "money shot" of KIT'S suit. There are two speakers giving narration during this sequence, that being SYBILLE in the beginning and KIT at the end. For SYBILLE, have her narration dialogue boxes be placed in the lower right hand corner in whatever panel she is speaking in, and do the same for KIT but have his dialogue boxes be in the upper left hand corner. This is to distinguish the speaker, as well as guide the reader's eyes. They should see the panel's image first, then SYBILLE's narration where that should be flipped for KIT'S narration. This framing for narration is just for PAGE ONE.

**PANEL ONE.**

Close up of KIT'S face mid battle, he's on the ground and looking at something off panel, but it appears as if he's staring at the reader. His face is covered in dirt, dust, dried blood, and he's wet from Foredale's rain. He has a wound on his head near his scalp which is bleeding. He has a questioning look of uncertainty, he's trying to make a decision. He is wearing a hood. It is currently the evening, and the apartment building is shrouded in shadow.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): Kit. It's a simple question.

**PANEL TWO.**

Close up shot of the MantleBinder which is some ways away from KIT. Make said Binder look as crazy, or threatening as you want since after the initial transformation it becomes embedded in his skin. We get a glimpse of the abandoned apartment building which has become the battlefield for KIT and MENTOR'S fight. They are on the first floor near a boarded up window, and the place is filled with dust, debris, growing vegetation from the city's urban decay, and much of it is shrouded in shadow.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): What does it mean-

**PANEL THREE.**

Medium shot of KIT getting up, and running toward the Mantle Binderto grab it. We catch a glimpse of ALIEN'S still transformed body, it's positioned near KIT and away from the Binder. It's limp, and motionless. The ALIEN is dead, but KIT doesn't know it.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): -to be-

**PANEL FOUR.**

Medium close up of KIT from the waist up as he raises his right arm up into a transformation pose, and brings in his left arm to activate the Mantle. The Mantle Binder is on his right arm, fist pointing up, and his left arm is coming across the body horizontally to touch the buttons that begin the transformation.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): -a hero?

**PANEL FIVE.**

Blinding light which signifies the transformation that takes up most of the panel.

KIT (NARRATION): Sorry Instructor.

**PANEL SIX.**

Full body shot of KIT in the suit and ready for combat. (In a fighting stance) At the bottom of the panel, and continuing towards KIT'S feet, is MENTOR'S shadow.

KIT (NARRATION): That's a question I'm still trying to figure out.

**PAGE TWO.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Classroom setting, we are no longer following the fight between KIT and MENTOR. The shot is zoomed out and we catch a glimpse of some of the class as they mock KIT. You do not need to include all 9 classmates, however showing off a few is necessary to get across the school setting.

The class is laughing at KIT and mocking him as SYBILLE looks on with her arms crossed. The extras are the ones saying the lines in this panel.

KIT is sitting in one of the middle rows, (not at the front of the class or in the back) but at the edge near the door. (farthest spot from the window) There's a desk with no one in it next to him.

CLASSMATE ONE: What are you, stupid?

WILLAMINA: Then why are you here?

CLASSMATE THREE: Man, he really is an idiot.

**PANEL TWO.**

Close up of SYBILLE as she shouts at the class to quiet them down, and get their attention.

SYBILLE: Everybody, shut your mouths!

SYBILLE: Unlike the rest of you, at least he had the honesty to give a genuine answer.

**PANEL THREE.**

Shot of KIT awkwardly looking down at this desk, with his shoulders slumped as he slouches in his seat to make himself look small. He has a notebook opened in front of him with his hand lying flat on top of it. Bear in mind both of KIT'S hands are covered in burn scars. The burns aren't the focus, but should be noted for consistency. He's feeling both shame, and embarrassment. SYBILLE addresses KIT off panel.

SYBILLE: Kit. Look at me.

**PANEL FOUR. **

KIT looks up at SYBILLE as he still slouches. SYBILLE'S face is stern like a parent giving a child a lecture. The hand that KIT has placed on top of his opened notebook is still lying flat on his desk.

SYBILLE: Being a hero is dangerous. The likelihood of death is exceedingly high.

SYBILLE: So is the chance of suffering a fate that's even worse.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Close up of KIT that mirrors the FIRST PANEL of PAGE ONE except he's clean and has a vacant stare.

KIT: I understand that.

**PANEL SIX. **

Shot of the hand KIT has lying flat on top of his notebook. There's severe burn scarring across the entire hand, and that's the main focus of the shot.

KIT: Probably more than I should.

**PAGE THREE.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Medium shot of SYBILLE with the back of a few student's heads in the frame. SYBILLE'S face looks a lot less stern, as she slightly cocks her head to the side with an inquisitive look.

**PANEL TWO.**

Similar shot as the previous panel, however there's a bell ringing sound effect, and the students who were previously sitting are getting up out of their seats. Because they are standing and walking, they now take up more of the panel. SYBILLE'S head is no longer cocked.

**PANEL THREE. **

Shot of the students leaving the classroom. Most have already left, however a few are still in the room waiting in line to leave. WILLAMINAis at the back of said line. KIT has remained seated waiting for everyone to leave.

**PANEL FOUR. **

With the class gone, KIT picks up his things and begins to leave. As he does so, SYBILLE talks to him off panel.

SYBILLE: I respect your honesty, but that uncertainty.

SYBILLE: That weakness.

SYBILLE: It's going to get you killed.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Almost out the door, KIT looks back at SYBILLE as she continues. This time SYBILLE is in frame.

SYBILLE: That question I asked; you've got until Monday to find an answer.

SYBILLE: If you can't then you'll no longer have a place at this academy.

**PANEL SIX.**

Similar shot to PAGE ONE PANEL SIX. KIT is walking down the hallway, his jacket and backpack are flung over his shoulder. Other students whisper to one another and stare as KIT passes by.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): So don't bother coming back.

**PAGE FOUR.**

**PANEL ONE.**

FULL PAGE SPREAD.

Long shot of KIT outside on the steps of the Foredal Neophyte Academy alone. He's wearing his jacket and backpack, and is staring up at the pouring rain. Behind him is the entrance of the Academy, and you can see its name overhead like an old bank or government building. KIT's jacket hood is up, and he's holding a phone up to his ear. There are two bits of narration on this page. The first bit is at the upper right hand corner, and the second bit is at the lower left hand corner.

The feel for this panel should be somber, and sullen. Quiet almost. This holds true for the rest of the following pages up until KIT encounters the ALIEN and MENTOR.

KIT (NARRATION): Would you look at that.

PHONE: This is Brett.

PHONE: I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message at the beep.

PHONE: *The phone makes a beeping sound effect*

KIT (NARRATION): Another rainy day.

**NOTE FOR THE NEXT FEW PAGES: **KIT is going to be walking down the streets of Foredale as it pours rain while he "talks" to his dad, there's no need to show him holding the phone up to his head anymore. I'm going to note what I want included in most panels because one of the main points of this sequence is to show off what the city is like, however how you construct said panels is up to you. You can choose the angle, shot direction, and whether or not KIT is in frame. If you don't want to do this then please let me know, and I'll provide more direction. I want to make this as easy on you as possible.

**PAGE FIVE.**

**NOTE: **KIT is walking down the streets of Foredale. The buildings surrounding him have the gothic style, however most are in disrepair or completely abandoned but they are still upright. This part of the city hasn't felt the full impact of urban decay, so the vegetation hasn't taken over any of the buildings. There are a few people walking around, but it's pretty sparse. Some buildings have "for sale" or "for rent" signs, and some businesses have "going out of business" plastered on them. There's going to be a few panels that convey this information so don't overload them. All of these visuals for this segment are meant to convey the economic downturn and depopulation that the city is facing.

If you can't get all of this conveyed that's fine, right now these are just guidelines, things to keep in mind. KIT is walking home, the big focus is on what he's saying. Since the reveal of his father being dead doesn't come until a bit further, the visuals are just there to show off what the city is like as opposed to relating to what he's saying. If you want to do more smaller panels as opposed to a few larger ones, feel free. Just make sure the narration lines up with the beats they are meant to line up with in the script.

Also every now and then throw in a League of Nations propaganda poster for civil service and volunteering. Said posters are worn and old. This aspect of the story won't be explained until an issue or two later, however I don't want it to come out of left field hence the posters.

**PANEL ONE.**

Back facing shot of Kit as he walks down the streets of Foredale. He's still holding the phone up to his ear. Make this panel smaller than the others on this page.

KIT (NARRATION): Hey Dad.

KIT (NARRATION): Just checking in.

**PANEL TWO.**

As KIT walks, put emphasis on the economic downturn, and buildings in disrepair.

KIT (NARRATION): Finished my first day at the academy and it went….

**PANEL THREE.**

This time put emphasis on the abandoned buildings and depopulation.

**PANEL FOUR. **

A couple of hoodlums are throwing rocks at the windows of abandoned buildings and are breaking them. KIT watches as he continues to walk.

KIT (NARRATION): ….well it went.

**PAGE SIX.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Transition Panel. The buildings are beginning to look more ruined, rundown, and consumed by vegetation.. We're no longer near the heart of the city where most of the reconstruction focus has been. Rain is still pouring. Far away, some sort of crime be it a carjacking, drug deal, or a different non violent crime is happening in the background. By KIT'S feet, but not under them, is an old magazine titled "Hero Watch" which will be relevant in the coming panels. Its headline is: "Foredale's Dynamic Duo", its picture is that of KIT'S parents posing in their costumes smiling, and the sub header (think major magazines like Time) of the magazine states: "The City Without Heroes' Unlikely Guardians". The magazine isn't legible yet because it's a bit too far away, however something to keep in mind especially concerning the next two panels.

KIT (NARRATION): Got asked a question I didn't know the answer to.

**PANEL TWO**

Shot of the magazine as it lies on the wet sidewalk slightly crumpled and torn as rain falls. KIT'S foot steps on it obscuring the image.

KIT (NARRATION): Ended up making a fool out of myself.

**PANEL THREE.**

Same shot as the previous panel, however KIT'S foot is now raised, it's shadow over the magazine. The contents of the cover should be legible since they are now the focus.

KIT (NARRATION): Oh well.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT picks up the magazine and looks at is as the crime from PANEL ONE wraps up. The criminals flee.

KIT (NARRATION): These things happen.

**PANEL FIVE. **

KIT drops the magazine and begins walking away, his back to the reader.

**PANEL SIX. **

Same shot as the previous panel but the magazine is closer to the ground, and KIT is farther away.

**PANEL SEVEN.**

Same shot as the previous two panels, but KIT is gone and the magazine is back on the sidewalk. The rain continues to pour.

KIT (NARRATION): Don't sweat the petty things right?

**PAGE SEVEN.**

**NOTE: **This is all going to be the same shot, with the exception of KIT and whatever he interacts with. The shot is that of a hospital room. KIT'S mother is catatonic from what happened to her, and is in a wheelchair missing her legs. We don't get a good look of her face, (only see the side of it) but she is staring out a large window. There's a small table next to her, and a chair which KIT will be sitting at as he does his homework. There's mobile monitoring equipment, and an IV next to KIT'S mom which is off to her side (opposite the table) near the edge of the panels. There's a clock in the room facing the reader which ticks down as this page progresses. It starts at 3:30 PM and ends at 6:30 PM. Should be an analog clock.

As the panels go on it begins to get darker. Not into night time, but from late afternoon to evening. PANELS ONE and SIX should sandwich TWO through FIVE between them. PANELS TWO and THREE should go together where PANEL FOUR and FIVE should go together.

**PANEL** **ONE.**

The shot of KIT'S mom alone. She's looking out the window as the rain falls. Make this one larger than the rest unless otherwise noted. The time is 3:30 PM

KIT (NARRATION): Mom isn't doing any worse but….

**PANEL TWO.**

KIT enters the room. The time is 4:00 PM

KIT (NARRATION): ….she isn't doing any better.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT is in the chair next to his mother, and is working on his homework. The time is 5:00 PM

**PANEL FOUR.**

It's darker now. KIT is beginning to get out of his chair and go over to his mother. The time is 6:20 PM

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT is on his knees in front of his mother, his hands on hers and head looking up at her. The time is 6:23 PM

KIT (NARRATION): At this point I'd settle for her just noticing me.

**PANEL SIX. **

Same size as PANEL ONE. Kit is in the same position as PANEL FIVE, however his head is down, and his hands are on his image should convey that he's incredibly sad, and desperate for his mom to notice him. The time is 6:30 PM

KIT (NARRATION): Or anyone for that matter.

**PAGE EIGHT.**

FULL PAGE SPREAD.

KIT is looking down, (at a gravestone we don't see) his hands in his pockets, and jacket hood up. He's in a graveyard that's across the street from a deserted, and ruined part of town. On one of the ruined buildings is a League of Nations Propaganda poster. We see the "Foredale Cemetery" titled archway in the background. The skyscrapers of Foredale loom in the distance as silhouettes.

KIT (NARRATION): Hey Dad.

KIT (NARRATION): I gotta ask.

KIT (NARRATION): Why did you do it?

**PAGE NINE.**

FULL PAGE SPREAD.

Close up shot of the Father's gravestone. The date of his birth is November 29th 2017, and date of his death is December 19th 2047. There's the quote "See You Later" etched into the gravestone. Feel free to include anything you think would be fitting. The year is currently 2052, and KIT is 15 years old.

KIT (NARRATION): Why did you choose being a hero over-

KIT (NARRATION): ….

KIT (NARRATION): Sorry. That was selfish.

**PAGE TEN.**

**PANEL ONE. **

Side shot of KIT looking down at the gravestone with Foredale in the background.

KIT: I miss you.

KIT: I miss both of you so much.

**PANEL TWO. **

KIT is walking out of the cemetery, his raised in the air like he's waving.

KIT: See ya old man. We'll talk again soon.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT walking down the streets of Foredale, his hands in his pockets. Near the edge of the panel are sound effects of battle.

**PANEL FOUR. **

Similar shot to PANEL THREE, but it's closer on KIT'S face. The sounds of battle have visibly caught KIT'S attenttention. KIT is turning his head toward the sound effects.

KIT: The hell is that?

**PANEL FIVE. **

Pulled out shot of KIT facing an apartment building (his back turned to the reader) that has a dark alley next to it. This apartment building is the same one from PAGE ONE so be sure to keep the design consistent. (falling apart, urban decay, etc.) Behind the building is a massive plum of fire which was shot out by the ALIEN Marshal. The Marshal who is the source of the fire can't be seen, neither can his opponent.

**PAGE ELEVEN**

Note: Feel free to add in a panels of action you think I missed. This applies for every action sequence going forward.

**PANEL ONE.**

Shot of ALIEN wearing its Mantle firing a stream of fire. Who the ALIEN is firing at is obscured by said stream. The area ALIEN is fighting in is a vacant lot which is littered with the skeletal remains of a giant monster. (The ones that invaded Earth long ago.)

**PANEL TWO. **

Body shot of ALIEN after finishing its fire stream. It's in a fighting stance, but is weary, tired, and bleeding from openings in the armor. One hand is holding something which it is trying to protect.

**PANEL THREE. **

Body shot of MENTOR, his daggers crossed to block the fire. He is unharmed and looks unfazed. Smoke is rolling off his suit.

**PANEL FOUR. **

Close up of MENTOR'S helmet. His arms are dropped (so the daggers are no longer in the way) and ALIEN is in the visor's reflection.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Small panel that is a close up of KIT'S face ducked behind a piece of rubble in the dark alleyway next to the apartment building. He's watching the fight between the two Marshalls.

KIT: Marshals? What are they doing here?

**PANEL SIX.**

Larger panel. From the mouth of the alley that opens up near the vacant lot, KIT, (his back to the reader) watches as MENTOR and ALIEN charge one another. The alley is still dark and shrouded in shadow.

KIT (NARRATION): And why are they fighting?

**PAGE TWELVE.**

**PANEL ONE.**

ALIEN launches another stream of fire from his hand. Seeing this, MENTOR jumps up and forward to avoid the attack.

**PANEL TWO.**

MENTOR throws one of his daggers while in the air at ALIEN which hits it in the middle of the chest (near the sternum) and pierces the armor becoming embedded.

**PANEL THREE.**

MENTOR lands and closes the distance on ALIEN. He then stabs ALIEN in the stomach with his remaining dagger while going in for the grab with his free hand.

**PANEL FOUR. **

MENTOR picks up ALIEN and throws him in the direction of the alley. Both of MENTOR'S daggers are still inside ALIEN.

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT looks on and watches as ALIEN flies through the air toward his location.

**PAGE THIRTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

ALIEN crashes beside KIT. KIT, trying to remain unnoticed, falls on his rear as the rubble he was hiding behind conceals him from MENTOR. The alley is dark and shrouded in shadow.

**PANEL TWO. **

Medium shot of KIT who is shocked, and confused given his present situation. KIT'S hood is still up.

KIT (NARRATION): What do I do?

**PANEL THREE.**

ALIEN lies on the ground bleeding out, a small pool of its blood has collected on the ground near KIT. We catch a glimpse of the Mantle Binder that KIT uses at the beginning of the issue which ALIEN is still holding on to. The Binder isn't the main focus but should be a large part of the panel.

**PANEL FOUR. **

Medium close up shot of KIT who is frightened.

KIT (NARRATION): What do I do?

**PANEL FIVE.**

ALIEN moves its head to face KIT, and reaches out its hand silently begging for help.

**PANEL SIX. **

Close up of KIT as he furrows his brow. He's made the decision to try and help the still living Marshal. This panel should be smaller than the rest.

**PANEL SEVEN. **

KIT reaches out and grabs hold of the ALIEN'S extended hand.

**PAGE FOURTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT begins running down the alleyway while carrying ALIEN over his shoulders. The ALIEN'S arm with the Mantle Binder is hanging forward and draped across KIT'S chest. KIT'S face is concealed by his hood.

**PANEL TWO. **

While running the Mantle Binder lights ups catching KIT'S attention.

**PANEL THREE.**

The Mantle Binder projects the image of a holographic humanoid woman. This is the AI companion of KIT'S Mantle, DELTA.

DELTA: Boy, you're being pursued!

**PANEL FOUR. **

KIT is looking down at DELTA as he continues to run.

DELTA: You can't run or hide. You'll have to fight.

KIT: With what?!

DELTA: The Mantle I'm being projected-

**PANEL FIVE.**

Same shot as PANEL FOUR but something behind KIT has caught DELTA'S attention which she is pointing at.

DELTA: Look out!

**PAGE FIFTEEN:**

**PANEL ONE.**

MENTOR is behind and above KIT. From the shadows he is lunging with a fist at the ready. KIT has his head slightly turned so he can see MENTOR out of the corner of his eye. ALIEN is stretching out and raising its free arm to block MENTOR'S attack. DELTA is still projecting out of the Mantle Binder. KIT's face is still obscured by the hood.

**PANEL TWO. **

ALIEN stretches out enough to block MENTOR'S fist with its arm but it isn't enough to stop the attack.

**PANEL THREE. **

The momentum and strength of MENTOR'S punch sends KIT and ALIEN flying toward the apartment building's wall. ALIEN'S back goes toward the wall first with KIT closely behind. DELTA is no longer projecting from the Binder. A hole in the wall begins to form where ALIEN's back makes contact. The building the pair are about to enter is the same apartment building from PAGE ONE.

**PAGE SIXTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

ALIEN and KIT land deep inside the apartment building relatively far away from the hole. KIT now has the damage he has on PAGE ONE.

**PANEL TWO. **

The Mantle Binder is no longer in ALIEN'S hand and has been knocked away. The Binder should be in the same location it is in on PAGE ONE. DELTA projects herself again and KIT looks up. The ALIEN does not move and just continues to bleed.

DELTA: Put on the Binder, and don the Mantle with intent to transform.

DELTA: It's the only way you're going to get out of this alive.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT looks back at the hole which isn't in frame yet contemplating what he should do.

**PANEL FOUR. **

Shot of the hole with MENTOR in the middle of it walking toward KIT. The light from the hole should make MENTOR appear like a silhouette.

**PAGE SEVENTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Same shot as PAGE ONE PANEL THREE but with no narration.

**PANEL TWO. **

Same shot as PAGE ONE PANEL FOUR but with no narration.

**PANEL THREE.**

Same shot as PAGE ONE PANEL FIVE but with no narration.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Back shot of KIT in his fighting stance from PAGE ONE PANEL SIX with the silloutte of MENTOR (the hole still backlighting him) fast approaching.

**PAGE EIGHTEEN.**

Note: Feel free to add in or change up the panels of this page to help flow.

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT throws a jab at MENTOR which doesn't connect and goes through. This MENTOR is an illusion, a shadow clone if you will.

**PANEL TWO. **

From below, MENTOR comes out of the shadows and hits KIT in the jaw with an uppercut which knocks him off his feet.

**PANEL THREE.**

Small panel. KIT lands on his back.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Small panel. Recovering from the uppercut, KIT rolls onto his front and goes in for a leg sweep on Mentor.

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT'S leg sweep connects and drops MENTOR.

**PANEL SIX. **

KIT uses the momentum from the leg sweep to get up.

**PAGE NINETEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT, now standing in a ready stance, watches as MENTOR'S body fades into the shadows on the floor.

**PANEL TWO.**

KIT begins frantically looking around for MENTOR.

KIT (NARRATION): Crap! Where did he go?

**PANEL THREE.**

Close up of KIT'S helmet. He's having a mental conversation with DELTA.

DELTA (NARRATION): Nevermind him. We need to find a way out of here.

KIT (NARRATION): Did you just read my mind?

DELTA (NARRATION): In battle our thoughts become as one.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Side shot of KIT, he's still looking around for MENTOR as he converses. MENTOR is emerging from the shadows to strike KIT from the side.

DELTA (NARRATION): That however doesn't matter, you have to escape.

DELTA (NARRATION): The Marshal is dead and you're outmatched. Staying here is just going to get you killed.

DELTA (NARRATION): The Mantle, the armor you're wearing, should have made you fast enough to get away.

**PANEL FIVE. **

MENTOR strikes KIT, however KIT sees this coming and blocks. KIT is knocked back slightly from the attack.

**PANEL SIX.**

MENTOR fades back into the shadows as KIT throws a punch.

**PAGE TWENTY.**

**PANEL ONE.**

MENTOR has faded back into the shadows. KIT is backing up cautiously toward ALIEN'S body while searching for MENTOR.

KIT (NARRATION): How do you know the Marshal is dead?

DELTA (NARRATION): Check your helmet's visor. There isn't a pulse.

**PANEL TWO.**

POV shot of KIT looking down at ALIEN which is lying in a pool of blood. In the corner of the visor is heartbeat monitor which is for ALIEN, it has flatlined.

KIT (NARRATION): So there isn't.

**PANEL THREE. **

KIT rolls over ALIEN'S body. MENTOR'S daggers are no longer in it.

DELTA (NARRATION): I can create two holographic copies of you.

DELTA (NARRATION): When the assalent shows himself again I can send one to distract him, another toward the hole, while you jump out the nearby window.

KIT (SPOKEN): Where did the daggers g-

**PANEL FOUR.**

From behind MENTOR stabs KIT in the back with a dagger which becomes embedded. KIT yells out in pain.

**PANEL FIVE. **

KIT Spins around while reaching for the dagger.

KIT (NARRATION): Whatever your plan was.

**PANEL SIX. **

With a strike from below, KIT stabs MENTOR in the hand causing damage and staggering him.

**PANEL SEVEN.**

With space between the two, MENTOR, who now has one of his daggers stabbed into his hand, and KIT square off.

KIT (NARRATION): Do it.

**PAGE TWENTY ONE.**

**FULL PAGE SPREAD.**

From KIT'S original position three identical figures dart out in three different directions. One of KIT'S clones clones runs in the direction of the hole, where the other closes in to "attack" MENTOR. KIT proper however breaks through and jumps out a nearby window.

**PAGE TWENTY TWO.**

**PANEL ONE. **

MENTOR cuts through the clone that's distracting him, and spots the clone running toward the door. Because the clone is a "solid" holographic construct, MENTOR's dagger literally goes through it as if nothing was there.

**PANEL TWO. **

MENTOR give chase to the clone running toward the hole.

**PANEL THREE.**

As MENTOR reaches the hole he stops and turns back.

**PANEL FOUR.**

MENTOR runs over to the window.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Shot of MENTOR looking out the window and seeing nothing but a deserted street. In the distance is a convenience store with a broken window. This is where KIT is. He crashed through it in a desperate attempt to hide.

**PAGE TWENTY THREE.**

**PANEL ONE. **

KIT is in a deserted convenience store lying on his stomach with a phone in his hand. His Mantle is deactivated and he's bleeding from the stab wound on his back. There's a whole in the wall over KIT that has rain falling from it.

GENERAL NARRATION: At the start of an uncertain future.

**PANEL TWO.**

Close up of KIT'S face, the dirt, blood, and wound from PAGE ONE PANEL ONE still present, however he looks even worse. He's talking to someone on the phone, and his hood is down.

KIT: Jaegan. I need help.

**PANEL THREE. **

KIT falls unconscious from blood loss, and drops his phone.

JAEGAN (OVER PHONE): Kit? Kit are you there?

**PANEL FOUR.**

Similar shot to PANEL THREE but it's pulled out more.

JAEGAN (OVER PHONE): Don't worry, I'll find you.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Same angle as PANELS THREE and FOUR but a pulled out, exterior shot of the convenience store.

JAEGAN (OVER PHONE0: Just….just hang on.


	2. Powerless 2 Comic Script

**POWERLESS #2**

"**Moving Forward.****"**

**Written By **

**Art By **

**9/13/19**

**SETTING:**

**NEOPHYTE ACADEMY GYM: **A reoccuring location. At the end of every week, the students attending the academy are forced to spar with one another putting what they learned into practice. It's rather large, dimly lit, and has several padded areas dedicated to sparring sessions. One thing to note, the Neophyte academy isn't like a standard school. The students don't play basketball, volleyball, or do any other fun recreational activities. They are there to work, train, and learn. Just something to keep in mind when designing the gym.

**ROGUE'S GALLERY: **A cafe owned by Jaegan which is located in a rather ruined and desolate part of Foredale. It's small with a few booths for larger groups, a counter that has a handful of stools, and a variety of pictures, and framed newspapers depicting the "Rogues" Jaegan used to run with a long time ago. Chief among these pictures is one which hangs over the counter, it's of Jaegan and Kit's father Brett. They're aren't wearing their costumes, Brett however has sunglasses on due to being blind, however the pair have their arms over one another and are smiling. An assortment of coffee beans sit on shelves behind the counter. Dead center above the shelves with the coffee beans is a picture of Jaegan and Brett (Kit's father) from when they were younger. (Late 20s, Early 30s)

The cafe has a second floor where Kit and Jaegan live, this will be gone into detail when it's relevant. In a similar vein to that, the back room of the cafe has a secret passageway which leads to a hidden room. This room houses Jaegan's old equipment from his more villainous days, will serve as Kit's hideout in the future. The only thing to note that's in the room, other than the equipment in storage, is an empty hospital bed with medical supplies next to it, and a rather large, impressive computer. The bed will be important for later issues, and the computer will eventually get an operator that assists Kit on his escapades as a hero. Kit is going to wake up in the storage room, specifically in the hospital bed.

**CHARACTERS:**

**JAEGAN: **A reformed Rogue (costumed villain) that used to be arch enemies with Kit's father. After a series of events which will be touched on in the future, these two enemies became the greatest of friends. After what happened to Kit's parents, Jaegan took the young boy in as his legal guardian. Physically, Jaegan is an older Asian man in his late 40s to early 50s. He's muscular, and athletic but doesn't look like a hulking brute. In fact, his overall aesthetic should make someone think "gentleman villain". He's suave and charming, however he's been around the block and has done a lot of terrible things.

**ALEX: **The first classmate to stand out, Alex is of Hispanic descent, is rather short, slender, and limber, and looks perpetually tired. He's the oldest of four kids, has a criminal record, and works late into the night so he can help his mother out financially. Alex's clothing is rather messy and unkempt, as if little thought or time was put into what he's wearing.

**WILLAMINA: **Willamina is a decently built young woman with black skin, and cybernetic arms and legs. Beyond that there's a lot of leeway for what you want to do. During class she wears a jacket that covers her cybernetic arms, and pants which cover her legs. When she spars with Kit, she removes her jacket revealing the cybernetics to everyone. She's merciless during a fight, and is rather mean spirited not getting along with anyone.

**AYA: **Physically Aya is well built, and muscular (think Mikasa from AoT) but an alien. Her race (like a few others) is physically similar to human beings so she can pass for one with little issue. Because of this fact Aya is incredibly pale, has white hair, and red eyes. There are a few scars on Aya's body that she keeps covered. In a similar vein, regardless of the situation Aya dresses rather formally and almost always wears something with sleeves. She'll only be in this comic for a little bit at the beginning. Due to being on a mission, she'll be wearing dark uncomplicated clothing that's easy to move around in.

**CLASSMATES: **This will be the first time the entire class is on display though it is in the background of scenes. Just something to keep in mind so that their designs remain consistent.

**JILL: **Young girl, (younger than Kit) pale skin, brown hair in pigtails. Will appear in the last few moments of the comic. At this point in time she's a civilian caught in a horrific situation, and is incredibly distraught. She just witnessed the deaths of her mother and several civilians, she can't cope and is in shock. One day she'll be taken in by Jaegan, but as of this issue she's just someone Kit is trying to save.

**GOLIATH: **The main villain for this mini arc. A giant monster of a man who should resemble Hercules in regards to appearance. He's a merciless, and psychotic killer with super strength. The big thing with this character is to show off what criminals with super powers are able to do, as well as establish how horrific they can be when no one can or will stand up to them.

**PAGE ONE.**

**NOTE: **This page continues right where ISSUE 1 left off. MENTOR is looking out the window KIT jumped out of, with ALIEN'S Mantle Binder in hand, and watches as JAEGAN'S car pulls up to the convenience store. He doesn't pursue because he realizes attacking KIT may have been a mistake, he doesn't know whether or not KIT is a Marshal. Just some context for going forward.

**PANEL ONE.**

From the window KIT jumped out of in ISSUE 1, MENTOR watches as JAEGAN sprints from his car into the abandoned convenience store. MENTOR'S back is facing the reader. The street is lined with abandoned, and falling apart buildings. MENTOR is still transformed, and it is currently night.

AYA (OFF PANEL): Mentor.

AYA (OFF PANEL): Are we going after him?

**PANEL TWO.**

MENTOR turns around, walks over to AYA, and hand her ALIEN'S Mantle Binder. AYA looks down as it's placed in her hands.

MENTOR: No, we're not.

**PANEL THREE.**

With the Binder in her hands, AYA looks back and watches as MENTOR walks towards the hole created in ISSUE 1. MENTOR has an arm raised slightly in the air motioning AYA to follow. AYA'S face is expressionless and matter of fact.

MENTOR: I was too hasty. Attacking that child may have been a mistake.

AYA: Why do you say that?

**PANEL FOUR. **

JAEGAN frantically carries KIT out of the convenience store as blood flows out of the boy's wounds. KIT'S arms and legs dangle limply. Unlike PANEL ONE, this shot is of the street itself and not from the window.

MENTOR (NARRATION): His actions were not of a Marshal.

MENTOR (NARRATION): But of how a Marshal should act.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Exterior shot of the window KIT jumped out of in ISSUE 1 with AYA looking out it. She's watching JAEGAN carry KIT into his car, however the viewer doesn't see this.

MENTOR (NARRATION): Aya, the galaxy is on the precipice of change.

MENTOR (NARRATION): We're outnumbered and need all the allies we can get.

MENTOR (NARRATION): I want to see if my brief impression of that boy was correct.

MENTOR (NARRATION): Determine whether or not he has what it takes.

**PANEL SIX.**

AYA and MENTOR walk toward the hole created in ISSUE 1 with the light coming from it illuminating their silhouettes. ALIEN'S untransformed body lies on the ground in a pool of its own blood. This panel should be larger than the others.

AYA: And if he doesn't?

MENTOR: Then he dies.

**PAGE TWO and PAGE THREE**

**NOTE: **PAGE TWO and PAGE THREE are of a flashback/dream KIT has while he recovers from his wounds. This should be one large spread with each panel taking up large sections of space. Please add in your own flair, and style to the composition to make everything appear to be more dream like. Fire is a major motif of this sequence since KIT'S family home is burning down.

**PANEL ONE.**

Similar shot to PAGE ONE PANEL SIX with the silloutte figure and lighting. In a building being engulfed in flames, an unidentified black figure has stopped moving toward a nearby opening and has turned back. At this figure's feet is the lifeless body of KIT'S father, he has a blade firmly lodged in his heart.

**PANEL TWO. **

Beneath the floorboards, a young 8 year old KIT watches the horrific events that play out before him. His hands are firmly placed on his mouth as he tries to stop himself from screaming. Tears are pouring from his eyes as light from a single crack in the floorboards cuts threw the darkness of KIT'S surroundings. KIT'S hands haven't been burnt yet and are still intact.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT'S mother lies motionless beneath a collapsed beam as the fire which is engulfing the building gets more intense. She's been beaten badly, and is unresponsive. Do bare in mind she doesn't have any legs for the sake of consistency.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT emerges from his hiding place beneath the floorboards and sees his mother.

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT drags his mother onto the streets Foredale. Nobody is in sight. No civilians, cops, or fire fighters. There's nothing but the desolate streets of a collapsing city. It is currently night time. The moon hangs over KIT'S family home. There isn't a cloud in sight.

**PANEL SIX. **

KIT watches as his family home collapses and is engulfed in flames. The moon looms overhead as clouds begin to obscure it.

**PANEL SEVEN. **

KIT looks down at his hands. The moon has been completely obscured by clouds. This panel is NOT a perspective shot of his hands. That comes next.

**PANEL EIGHT. **

Perspective shot of KIT'S hands. They're bleeding and covered in fresh burns.

**PAGE FOUR.**

**PANEL ONE. **

Establishing shot of Rogue's Gallery Cafe. It's raining and there's a lightning crack in the background. Give the lightning an appropriate sound effect, it's going to carry over to the next panel. The building's around Rogue's Gallery are upright and standing with a few of them actually inhabited. This part of the city is fairly deserted, but it isn't a ruined ghost town.

**PANEL TWO. **

Similar shot to PAGE TWO and PAGE THREE PANEL EIGHT. In the present, KIT is on a hospital bed in Rogue's Gallery's hidden room, the lightning crack sound effect from PANEL ONE carries over to this one. He's lying down and has raised his hands above his face looking at them. His arms are riddled with the cybernetics that follow the activation of a first generation Mantle. The top of both of KIT'S wrists have circular metal protrusions, the young boy's Mantle activates when he touches them together with the intent to transform. KIT is shirtless, and is wearing a large bandage that wraps around his torso due to his wound from ISSUE 1.

**PANEL THREE.**

Pulled out shot of KIT lying down looking at his hands. This isn't a perspective shot so we get glimpses of what the hidden room is like. The dialogue balloons are coming from upstairs.

DELTA (OFF PANEL): Seems he's awake.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Told you he's tough.

DELTA (OFF PANEL): You're right Jaegan, I'm sorry for doubting you. Here, I'll go fetch him to make amends.

**PANEL FOUR. **

Delta, as tall as a regular woman, appears in the hidden room. KIT, with his arms down by his sides, rotates his head to face Delta.

DELTA: Come, it's time to get up.

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT rotates himself into a sitting position on the bed as his feet dangle off the side. We see KIT'S back, and a small blood stain on his bandage where the wound is. DELTA has already disappeared from the room. On the right side of the room are stairs leading up to the ground level.

**PAGE FIVE. **

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT emerges from the backroom behind the Cafe's counter. We get a good look of KIT'S physique since he hasn't put a shirt on yet, however he's still wearing the bandage. Weak and exhausted, KIT is leaning on and grabbing a hold of whatever he can to keep himself upright. His expression is of a man who hasn't slept in days. The cybernetics created by the Mantle cover KIT'S hole body excluding his face.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): You look good all things considered.

**PANEL TWO. **

Shot facing JAEGAN as he talks to KIT, with DELTA in the background sitting at the counter in a relaxed manner. JAEGAN has turned around to face KIT.

JAEGAN: The lovely lady here explained what happened. Just sit down and eat, you've got a long day ahead of you.

DELTA: The name's Delta.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT is at the counter with a bowl of oatmeal, he's tired and can barely keep himself upright. JAEGAN is behind the counter, and DELTA is sitting beside KIT.

JAEGAN: How are you feeling?

KIT: Exhausted.

JAEGAN: That's going to be a problem then.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT looks up at JAEGAN as DELTA leans in. Feel free to change up the angle to show off more of Rogue's Gallery.

JAEGAN: Every Friday the Neophyte Academy forces students to spar.

KIT: How do you know that?

JAEGAN: Kept me ear to the ground. Drank with the right people.

JAEGAN: First session is meant as a surprise, figured I'd help you out.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Shot of JAEGAN with a framed newspaper (Dale Daily) in the background that has the headline "Foredale's Most Wanted." The newspaper's picture is of JAEGAN when he was younger in his rogue costume. It consists of a mask, a dark long coat, and long red gloves. (Gloves which appear later in the issue)

KIT (OFF PANEL): Isn't that….cheating?

JAEGAN: Only if I broke the rules. Which I didn't.

**PAGE SIX.**

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT is walking down the hidden room's steps, one of his hands placing pressure upon his back, as JAEGAN rifles through a chest looking for something.

JAEGAN (NARRATION): When you're finished head back down to the storage room.

JAEGAN (NARRATION): There's something I wanna give you.

**PANEL TWO.**

JAEGAN throws a black leather/spandex looking one piece bodysuit at KIT. It hits him in the chest. Small Panel.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): With our unfortunate disposition there's no such thing as a fair fight.

**PANEL THREE. **

As KIT grabs the black bodysuit and moves it out of the way, JAEGAN approaches with a pair of long (they go up to the elbow) dark red gloves. The gloves are thick and heavy.

JAEGAN: Honor is a luxury people like us can't afford. Those with powers just have too many advantages.

JAEGAN: So bend the rules when you have too; cheat if you must.

**PANEL FOUR.**

JAEGAN places the gloves in KIT'S hands, KIT looks down as he does this. This shot should be similar to PAGE ONE PANEL TWO. The black bodysuit is now flung over KIT'S shoulder. JAEGAN is "passing the torch" so to speak. The gloves are important, though the story hasn't explained why quite yet. This should somewhat parallel AYA and MENTOR with the handing off of the Mantle.

JAEGAN: These gloves are lined with lead and have reinforced knuckles. They'll give your punches an unexpected bite.

JAEGAN: That suit on the other hand will stop a knife, and hide those metal things from the public.

**PANEL FIVE.**

JAEGAN places his hand upon KIT'S shoulder and looks at him like a father. Unlike AYA and MENTOR, this pair's relationship is a lot warmer.

JAEGAN: Whatever you decide to do with them is up to you.

JAEGAN: Just keep in mind what I've said, and know I've got your back.

**PAGE SEVEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Front facing shot of KIT, as he puts on the black suit JAEGAN gave him. DELTA, with her back to the reader, is watching while standing next to the hidden room's computer.

DELTA: How's your wound?

KIT: Sore.

DELTA: That's to be expected.

**PANEL TWO. **

Shot of DELTA as she leans on the computer. KIT is out of frame.

DELTA: Since the Mantle doesn't have any Essence to draw upon, your wounds take longer to heal.

KIT (OFF PANEL): Essence?

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT, fully clothed, puts on the red gloves given to him by JAEGAN while looking at DELTA.

DELTA: It's an energy that grants the wearer of a Mantle power once they awaken to it.

DELTA: There's more to it then that, but there's your simple answer.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT puts his jacket on. His back is turned to the reader. DELTA is in the background facing the reader while still leaning on the computer.

KIT: And the metal things sticking out of my body, what are they?

DELTA: That's your Mantle. After activating the Binder, it bonded with your physiology and became one with you.

KIT: What would happen if I tried to get it removed?

DELTA: You'd die.

KIT: Great...

**PANEL FIVE. **

Side shot of KIT and DELTA. KIT is looking down and DELTA has a finger placed beneath his chin. It doesn't make physical contact since she's a holographic projection.

DELTA: Come now would be hero, don't be like that.

DELTA: I know you can handle this, so quit your worrying and chin up.

**PANEL SIX. **

KIT raises his head and looks at DELTA.

DELTA: There we go.

**PAGE EIGHT.**

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT walks out of the hidden room, and is passing by the cafe's counter. JAEGAN is cleaning washing dishes, something which is obscured by the counter. JAEGAN's head is down focusing on the task at hand.

JAEGAN: "I've seen the color of your heart, and have found it wanting."

**PANEL TWO.**

KIT stops to look at JAEGAN. JAEGAN is looking at KIT, and is the focus of the panel.

JAEGAN: Those were the first words your Dad ever said to me, as he pressed the barrel of a gun against my forehead.

**PANEL THREE.**

Shot of an old, framed newspaper (Dale Daily) that's titled "New Vigilante Thwarts Criminal Activity". The picture is of KIT's father and JAEGAN fighting when they were younger. (Late teens for KIT's father, mid 20s early 30s for JAEGAN) KIT's father is dressed in all black, is wearing a bandanna that conceals his eyes, and is fighting with a firewood axe. JAEGAN looks like a street thug, but is wearing his red gloves. The costumes are not flashy, and are very practical. As if whipped together by someone in the real world.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): In the early days, your old man and I hated each other. Every fight between us was one with intent to kill, yet in spite of that one could never do the other in.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Eventually that hatred we had for one another faded, as did our more….murderous inclinations.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Looking book, I think we changed each other, though I still don't know how.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Another shot of an old framed newspaper (Dale Daily) that's titled "Throwdown At City Hall". KIT's father and mother, dressed in their superhero costumes, combat JAEGAN who is wearing a flashier, almost super villain like get up with a long coat. He's still wearing the red gloves. The angle of the panel should be different than the previous one.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): At some point, I cast aside my own selfish desires and threw my lot in with the Rogues.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): For the longest time, I would have been fine with watching the world burn. Yet with the Rogues, I sought to change that very world by fighting it.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Once more, I changed somewhere down the line but I can't quite figure out where. It's only in hindsight, when I look back, I realize there was a change in the first place.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Shot of the picture hanging about the cafe's counter that shows KIT's father, and JAEGAN. The pair have their arms over each other's shoulders, and are smiling. Their wearing casual clothing, with KIT's father in particular wearing sunglasses and holding a blind man's cane.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): I guess all that has to be done for one to see how far they've come.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Is for them to take a single step in a new direction.

**PANEL SIX.**

Close up on KIT, as he looks at JAEGAN. He still has a tired, exhausted expression on his face.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): Kit, you've come a long way since what happened to your parents.

JAEGAN (OFF PANEL): You're not as weak as you think you are.

**PAGE NINE.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Establishing shot of the Foredale Neophyte Academy. It is still raining heavily. The angle is up to you, however, be sure to include the Foredale city skyline if appropriate.

JAGAN (NARRATION): Once you take that step, I'm sure you'll see the same thing as me.

**PANEL TWO.**

CLASSMATE TWO and CLASSMATE THREE (See the "Powerless Bible document") are sparring with one another as SYBILLE looks on instructing the students who are out of panel. (Put SYBILLE in the shot, in the background looking in the reader's direction) The students are wearing uniform long sleeved gym/practice attire that is simple and allows them to move. They are in a large gymnasium type building that has several mats build into the floor for the purposes of sparring. The class is by one of said mats watching the fight while SYBILLE gives a lecture. CLASSMATE TWO is far away from CLASSMATE THREE, and is rapidly extending her blade like fingers toward her opponent. CLASSMATE THREE is guarding his chest and head with his arms, the blade like fingers are move toward said arms.

SYBILLE: Aspects.

SYBILLE: Mutations that grant powers.

**PANEL THREE.**

The blade like fingers of CLASSMATE TWO go straight through CLASSMATE THREE's arms and slightly puncture his torso. There's blood, and the scene is rather violent. It isn't over the top however. There's damage, and CLASSMATE THREE is in pain. SYBILLE is in the background of the panel still.

SYBILLE: Eggheads like to get philosophical when it comes to Aspects.

SYBILLE: They claim they're a part of oneself made manifest.

**PANEL FOUR.**

CLASSMATE TWO is smirking as her fingers still plunge into CLASSMATE THREE. Her face is the main focus of this panel. SYBILLE is no longer in the panel.

SYBILLE (OFF PANEL): A cutting wit.

**PANEL FIVE.**

CLASSMATE THREE darts backward, the blade like fingers ripping out of his arms, as he prepares to grab his opponent catching her by surprise.

SYBILLE (OFF PANEL): An unyielding strength.

**PANEL SIX.**

A brief, small panel of CLASSMATE THREE grabbing onto the still extended fingers of CLASSMATE TWO.

**PANEL SEVEN.**

Holding onto the extended fingers, CLASSMATE THREE lifts CLASSMATE TWO into the air, and slams her back upon the mat with tremendous force.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): Maybe there's something to what they say.

**PAGE TEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Shot of the rest of the class as SYBILLE addresses them. Every classmate from the "Powerless Bible" document is there other than the two that just fought, and Aya.

SYBILLE: To be a Hero, you need to have a firm grasp on who you are as a person.

**PANEL TWO.**

Close up of KIT as he looks down, and off to the side. He's trying to avoid SYBILLE's gaze. KIT still looks worn out and tired.

SYBILLE (OFF PANEL): Because if there's one thing I learned in my twenties years of doing this, it's that you can't fight your opponent if you're also fighting yourself.

**PANEL THREE.**

Group shot of the class again. SYBILLE points to KIT and ALEX, telling them their up next to spar.

SYBILLE: Now then, Alex and Kit you're up.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT begins walking over to the mat, as ALEX protests the pairing with SYBILLE.

ALEX: Come on Instructor, you serious?

SYBILLE: Did I stutter?

**PANEL FIVE. **

This panel is focused on ALEX, and gives us our first good look at him. This one doesn't have to be a close up, but it can be, it is up to your discretion. The other students are looking at ALEX as he makes his case.

ALEX: You can't exactly call this a fair fight, he doesn't even have an Aspect.

**PANEL SIX. **

Make this one a bit larger than the others, and takes up a large portion of the page's bottom. Zoomed out shot of the class, and gym as SYBILLE laughs viciously and loudly.

**PANEL SEVEN. **

Close up of SYBILLE who looks amused.

SYBILLE: Oh man.

**PAGE ELEVEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

ALEX steps onto the mat as KIT takes off his gym shirt (revealing the black suit JAEGAN gave him) and sets it off to the side. KIT is wearing the red gloves given to him by JAEGAN.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): This will be a lesson you won't soon forget.

**PANEL TWO. **

KIT turns his side to ALEX, and readies himself for a fight by putting his arms up. KIT turned his side to Alex so that he's a smaller target, thus making it more difficult for him to get hit. KIT no longer has a tired and exhausted look on his face, he's focused and ready to go.

DELTA (NARRATION): What do you think he'll do Kit?

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT, in his fighting stance, has his back half facing the reader. In the background we see ALEX ready to fight.

KIT (NARRATION): Go for my back.

**PANEL FOUR. **

ALEX disappears in a slight puff of mist as he teleports or "blinks" behind KIT. ALEX is no longer anywhere to be seen in the panel.

**PANEL FIVE.**

As ALEX reappears behind KIT, KIT twists around, and punches ALEX square in the jaw. The blow lands perfectly, and causes far more damage than a regular punch thanks to the heft of JAEGAN's gloves. Heavy emphasis should be put on the punch connecting, and the weight of the blow. Make this panel larger than the others.

**PAGE TWELVE.**

**PANEL ONE.**

With his other hand, KIT punches ALEX again before he can retaliate. Once more, due to the weight of the glove (and KIT's physique) the blow has a lot of heft behind it. ALEX is noticeably bleeding. He didn't expect to get hit once, let alone twice. This punch lands near ALEX's nose/eye. Should be fast paced and brutal, same holds true for the next two panels.

**PANEL TWO.**

KIT punches ALEX again and gets him in the temple. There's blood on KIT's gloves.

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT kicks ALEX in the stomach, sending him flying off the mat.

**PANEL FOUR. **

ALEX is lying on his back on the gym floor, as blood streams off his face. KIT is in the background looking in the readers direction, slightly elevated due to the mat, with his arms down. KIT won, and he's relieved.

**PANEL FIVE. **

SYBILLE squats down next to a barely conscious ALEX.

SYBILLE: Heroes without Aspects tend to have chips on their shoulders. Their dedication and training compensates for their lack of powers.

SYBILLE: You'd do well to remember that the next time you underestimate your opponent.

**PANEL SIX.**

SYBILLE stands up and points at the rest of the class. She points at WILLAMINA specifically.

SYBILLE: Willamina, you're up.

**PANEL SEVEN. **

Shot of WILLAMINA. She has a stern expression. Don't reveal her cybernetic limbs just yet, that will come later.

SYBILLE: I expect you won't make Alex's mistake.

**PAGE THIRTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT watches as WILLAMINA approaches the mat.

DELTA (NARRATION): Two fights in a row? Well that isn't fair.

KIT (NARRATION): That's probably the point.

**PANEL TWO. **

KIT adopts the fighting stance he used in his fight with ALEX. WILLAMINA isn't in the panel, the focus is on KIT.

KIT (NARRATION): Life isn't fair.

KIT (NARRATION): Sometimes your opponent is stronger, other times there's more than one.

KIT (NARRATION): A hero has to figure out when they should fight, and when they should run.

**PANEL THREE.**

Shot of WILLAMINA who is the focus of the panel. She's taking off her gym shirt, exposing an undershirt and her cybernetic arms.

DELTA (NARRATION): Which are you choosing?

KIT (NARRATION): Fight until it's pointless.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Ready for battle, WILLAMINA squares off and measure up KIT.

DELTA (NARRATION): Strange.

DELTA (NARRATION): You weren't like this last night.

**PAGE FOURTEEN.**

NOTE: There's more panels for this page to get across a quick, intense vibe for the fight.

**PANEL ONE.**

WILLAMINA closes the distance on KIT, and throws a power punch with her cybernetic fist. KIT raises his arms to block, however the strike was intense and broke a bone in his arm due to the power and weight of the metal hand. WILLAMINA has a stern, and intense expression while KIT is shocked and in pain.

**PANEL TWO.**

WILLAMINA brings her free hand up for an uppercut that KIT narrowly dodges.

**PANEL THREE. **

KIT thrusts he knee up and hits WILLAMINA in the jaw.

**PANEL FOUR.**

WILLAMINA stagger back, as KIT regains his footing. KIT lets his broken arm dangle in front of him as he readies his good arm.

**PANEL FIVE.**

KIT throws a punch with his good arm which WILLAMINA deflects with her forearm.

**PANEL SIX.**

WILLAMINA violently headbutts KIT causing him to bleed from the forehead.

**PANEL SEVEN. **

Right after the headbutt, WILLAMINA punches KIT square in the head dropping him.

**PANEL EIGHT. **

KIT lies face first on the ground, similar to the ending of ISSUE ONE, with his back in the air. Should be larger than the other panels.

**PAGE FIFTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE. **

With blood running down his face from the wound on his forehead, KIT struggles to get up as WILLAMINA approaches. KIT is facing the reader, and WILLAMINA is in the background.

DELTA (NARRATION): Get up Kit. I know you've got more then that.

KIT: I'm trying.

DELTA (NARRATION): No you're not.

**PANEL TWO. **

Willamina draws closer and looms over KIT as he tries to push himself up off of the ground.

DELTA (NARRATION): You started looking for a way out of this fight the moment you saw that girl.

DELTA (NARRATION): Instead of standing your ground like last night, or even in your last fight; you let fear and self doubt cloud your judgement.

DELTA (NARRATION): You're stronger than you think you are, I've seen that fact for myself so get up.

**PANEL THREE.**

WILLAMINA brings her foot down, and crushes KIT's back sending him back to the ground. She hits right where the wound he sustained from ISSUE ONE is. KIT begins to scream in pain, as WILLAMINA's cybernetic leg crushes, and reopens said wound.

DELTA (NARRATION): Find the strength to stand on your own two feet, and get up.

KIT (NARRATION): I can't….

**PANEL FOUR. **

WILLAMINA grabs KITS arms and yanks them backward as she continues to dig her foot into KIT's wound.

DELTA (NARRATION): Get up!

**PANEL FIVE. **

Same action as PANEL FOUR, but Kit is going to cry out "I give up."

KIT: I give up!

**PANEL SIX. **

WILLAMINA lets go of KIT as he slumps to the floor. SYBILLE is in the panel watching.

SYBILLE: Someone take him to the infirmary.

**PANEL SEVEN.**

Close up of SYBILLE as she quietly mutters to herself.

SYBILLE: It's a shame, for a moment there-

**PAGE SIXTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Bird's eye view shot of KIT walking home after school, as it continues to rain. A police car is parked next to the sidewalk KIT is walking down. Beyond that, the section of Foredale KIT is in is rather desolate with ruined and abandoned buildings everywhere. The only ones around are KIT, and the two officers in the car. Across the sidewalk from the police car is an abandoned building that is missing its door. KIT is going to go in there to talk to DELTA in the upcoming panels.

SYBILLE (NARRATION): -he showed some potential.

POLICE RADIO (STATIC DIALOGUE BOX FROM POLICE CAR): We've got an ongoing bank robbery on the corner of Fifth and Seventh. Requesting any nearby units to respond.

POLICE RADIO (STATIC DIALOGUE BOX FROM POLICE CAR): Wanted criminal Hercule "The Goliath" Thaysos has been spotted at the scene of the crime.

**PANEL TWO.**

Shot of two police officers, one man and one woman, as they debate on whether or not they should respond to the dispatch with their windows rolled down. KIT is in the background, and looking at the officers. He heard what the radio said.

POLICEWOMAN: Goliath…shit.

POLICEMAN: We're only a few minutes away, should we go?

POLICEWOMAN: Only if you have a death wish.

**PANEL THREE.**

With the police car in the background, KIT sharply snaps his head to the side to look at DELTA who's in the nearby building (near the window) beckoning him in. DELTA doesn't look pleased.

POLICEWOMAN: We'll just leave this one be, say we were chasing after a mugger or something.

POLICEMAN: Yea, we should probably do that.

**PANEL FOUR. **

KIT dips into the building, and approaches DELTA. DELTA makes the motion to slap him. The building is abandoned, falling apart, and has vegetation growing inside it. What the building is precisely is up to you. On the wall however is an old, worn out Civil Service propaganda poster that states: "Every Bit Helps. So Do Your Part Today."

POLICEMAN (NARRATION): Not like there's anything we can do to that monster anyway.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Same shot as PANEL FOUR, but DELTA's slap goes right through KIT's face due to being a hologram.

**PAGE SEVENTEEN.**

**PANEL ONE.**

DELTA gets into KIT's face and begins shouting at him. KIT leans back in response to this with a look of surprise. DELTA is pissed, and her expression makes that very apparent.

DELTA: What the hell were you thinking, giving up like you did?

**PANEL TWO.**

KIT looks down and away from DELTA.

DELTA: Hey!

DELTA: Look at me when I'm talking to you!

**PANEL THREE.**

KIT continues to look down, but DELTA gets closer. Make the panel even more zoomed in to get a tight, uncomfortable feel. KIT mutters under his breath like an angsty teen as he begins to turn his back to DELTA. His back isn't fully turned however.

KIT: The fight wasn't fair, and it didn't matter.

KIT: There was no point getting hurt again.

**PANEL FOUR. **

KIT has his back turned to DELTA and continues to look down.

DELTA: And what if it had mattered?

DELTA: Would you've given up?

DELTA: Would you've run away?

KIT: Yea, probably.

**PANEL FIVE. **

Flashback shot of KIT's father with a blade in his heart. The building around him is burning down. Make it like the dream sequence in regards to style. Since it's a quick flashback of a memory that sprung to KIT's mind, it should be less clear, and distinct from panels that are happening in real time. Similar to PAGE SEVENTEEN TO PAGE EIGHTEEN PANEL ONE.

**PANEL SIX.**

KIT looks down, with his fists clenched as DELTA looms behind him.

DELTA: If you're that much of a coward, then why are you trying to become a hero?

**PANEL SEVEN.**

KIT turns around and faces DELTA. His expression is stern and serious.

KIT: Why….

**PAGE EIGHTEEN.**

**NOTE: **KIT is going to be explaining his thoughts and feelings to DELTA. As this goes on, the scene of horror that is the bank and adjacent street GOLIATH is rampaging through will be on full display. Something to keep in mind for the gore, make it graphic but subdued. As in, there's a lot of implied horrific gore but nothing that bad outright. Someone is getting ripped in half, but something is blocking most of the dangly bits. That sort of thing.

**PANEL ONE. **

On the street outside of the Bank that lies by the intersection of two streets. GOLIATH is continuously punching the corpse of a police officer which is just out of panel and hidden by an open car door. The officer has been, essentially, reduced to paste. GOLIATH is covered in blood splatters, with his fist completely drenched. He isn't smiling like a maniac, however he has a crazed look in his eye. JILL looks on, with the back of her head to the reader. Half of JILL's mother is in front of her, however it isn't in the panel. JILL also has a broken leg, and it is still raining. Just some things to keep in mind. JILL's mother was ripped from the waist, to stomach down, with the top part being near JILL.

The entire street is a mess, with four flipped police cars, seven dead officers as well as a few civilians who are in various states of dismemberment. GOLIATH is a psychopath with super strength who's been allowed to rampage through the city unchecked, the scene should be horrific (but a bit subdued so it doesn't come across as edgy) to get across what people like him do when no one can or will stand in his way.

KIT (NARRATION): You wanna know why?

**PANEL TWO.**

In a shot similar to PAGE TWO to PAGE THREE PANEL TWO, JILL stares at GOLIATH with a dumbstruck, and distant expression on her face. She can't process what is happening.

Something to bear in mind, she isn't holding her mouth trying to stop herself from screaming like KIT did.

KIT (NARRATION): For eight years I've asked myself the same question, and haven't found an answer.

**PANEL THREE.**

Close up of GOLIATH who has turned his head toward JILL. He's decided to kill her as well.

KIT (NARRATION): My parents chose beings heroes over being with me and I don't understand why.

**PANEL FOUR.**

With his back to the reader, GOLIATH begins walking toward JILL. We can see half of JILL's mother in this panel. The half which is "intact" is facing the reader but some of the aftermath of getting ripped in two can be seen, though scarcely.

KIT (NARRATION): I know the question is selfish, but I can't get it out of my head.

**PANEL FIVE.**

JILL grabs what remains of her mother and drags her away as GOLIATH looms in the distance. Her leg is broken so she isn't getting very far. Make this reminiscent to PAGE TWO and PAGE THREE PANEL FIVE where KIT dragged his mother out of the burning family home.

DELTA (NARRATION): So that's why you're going to the academy, you're trying to find an answer by walking the path your parents took.

**PAGE NINETEEN.**

**NOTE: **Feel free to experiment with the angle, composition, etc for this page. KIT and DELTA are talking as both of them come to a realization. If you want to do something different from what I describe in the panels, let me know.

**PANEL ONE.**

KIT and DELTA both lean against the corner of a wall, with both of them taking different segments. KIT is looking down, while DELTA looks forward, her eyes slightly down, as she holds her hand to her chin with her other arm near her chest.

KIT: Sounds like the punch line to some twisted joke, doesn't it?

KIT: God, I really am pathetic.

**PANEL TWO. **

DELTA turns to face KIT with her arms now crossed. KIT continues to look down.

DELTA: Yesterday, why did you try to save that Marshal?

KIT: Dunno, got swept up in the moment I guess.

**PANEL THREE. **

DELTA stops leaning against the wall, and straightens herself out. KIT looks up and faces her as he speaks.

DELTA: I'll be frank, I think the reason you're going to the academy is just an excuse.

KIT: Then what's my real reason then?

DELTA: Like you, I don't know. At least not fully.

DELTA: Though I do know one thing, people don't set out to be heroes just to answer a question.

POLICE RADIO (OFF PANEL): Six officers down. Requesting backup at the Old National Bank.

**PANEL FOUR.**

KIT stops leaning against the wall and also straightens himself out.

DELTA: Tell me, why didn't you activate your mantle during the sparring session? If you had, nobody could have beat you.

KIT: I didn't want the others knowing I had it.

DELTA: Just in case you ever had to use it again, right?

KIT: I guess so, yea.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Small panel of the two officers talking, as KIT looks at them through the deserted building's window.

POLICEWOMAN: Idiots, they should have just stayed put. At least they'd still be alive.

**PANEL SIX.**

Backshot of KIT as DELTA extends her arm to her side toward the door he entered the building through.

DELTA: If you want to see how far you've come, now's the time to take a step in a new direction.

**PAGE TWENTY.**

**PANEL ONE.**

Close up of JILL as she frantically drags what remains of her mother while trying to get away from GOLIATH who's gotten closer. DELTA's first narration is at the top of the panel, with her second being at the bottom.

DELTA (NARRATION): Though you better hurry.

DELTA (NARRATION): From the sounds of it, those people don't have much time left.

**PANEL TWO.**

Something catches JILL's attention causing her to turn her head to look down the street. She sees KIT running towards her. He's untransformed, and still a bit far away.

**PANEL THREE.**

Small panel. Close up of GOLIATH, and the crazed look in his eye.

**PANEL FOUR.**

Small panel. Close up of a revolver firing. A near dead and downed police officer fires it at GOLIATH, however this isn't shown yet.

**PANEL FIVE. **

A one armed police officer (the arms was ripped off) weakly holds up the smoking revolver. The officer is covered in blood, this was the individual's last act before their death.

**PANEL SIX. **

GOLIATH changes directions, and goes after the officer who has slumped over dead. JILL loses grip of mother and stops dragging her.

**PAGE TWENTY ONE.**

**PANEL ONE.**

With his back to the reader. KIT continues to sprint toward JILL as he starts to raises his arms to activate the Mantle. JILL is closer now, and is looking down at her blood stained hands reminiscent of PAGE TWO and PAGE THREE PANEL SEVEN.

DELTA (NARRATION): Touch the round pieces of metal near your wrists together with intent to transform.

DELTA (NARRATION): That will activate your Mantle.

**PANEL TWO. **

GOLIATH rips off the top half of the cop that shot him. In the background, the top of KIT's wrists are touching and he's beginning to transform. He's much closer now. JILL is still in the panel and now looking at KIT, (her arms still raised from looking at her hands) while GOLIATH is looking the other way as he "finishes off" the police officer.

**PANEL THREE. **

Small Panel. Close up of JILL. Her terrified eyes widen in amazement as she watches KIT transform. KIT is off panel.

**PANEL FOUR. **

JILL twists, and watches as a fully transformed KIT leaps over her. KIT's sights are set on GOLIATH as he readies a punch.

**PANEL FIVE.**

Small Panel. KIT's punch connects and hits GOLIATH square in the jaw. GOLIATH is still holding a half of the officer in his hand, and has it over his head. The punch caught GOLIATH completely unaware.

**PANEL SIX.**

Larger Panel. KIT follows through with his punch which sends GOLIATH flying down the street and into a car.

**PAGE TWENTY TWO AND TWENTY THREE.**

**TWO PAGE SPREAD.**

It is late afternoon, and rain is still falling. KIT, fully transformed, readies himself for a fight as he stands in front of JILL. JILL is looking up at him joyously not understanding what just happened. She thought she was going to die, now there's a chance she won't. The horrific aftermath of GOLIATH's rampage still fills the street both in regards to the gore and damage. The pages should have an atmosphere of dread, but with an underlying sense of hope.

KIT: You're not alone anymore.

KIT: I'll protect you.

This is the start of a long, exhausting fight where GOLIATH is just one of a few threats KIT will have to deal with.


End file.
